1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device capable of receiving power by electromagnetic waves that are output from a battery charger.
2. Related Art
Some electronic devices such as mobile telephone devices are installed in a motor vehicle for the purpose of functioning as an event data recorder. When such an electronic device is installed in a motor vehicle, the electronic device is supplied with power from a cradle (contactless battery charger) containing the electronic device, and is connected through communication with a hands-free device such as a head set (Related Art 1).